dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Amanda Waller
Amanda Waller is a professional and experienced leader of various secret government organisations run within the United States of America. A self-titled patriot, Waller earned the nickname "the Wall" for her strong and stubborn will to do whatever it took to further what she perceives as America's, or sometimes her own, interests. Background Amanda Waller was a typical wife and mother from Chicago's Cabrini–Green housing projects until her son was gunned down by local thugs and her daughter was raped and murdered by a drug-dealer. Her husband went looking for revenge, only to get killed as well and Waller grew fiercely protective of her remaining three children. Driven by her loses to force change, Waller eventually obtained a doctorate in political science and became a congressional aide. Discovering the existence of the first two incarnations of the Suicide Squad, Waller took elements from both of the teams proposed the development of a new Suicide Squad to the White House and was placed in charge upon its approval. Waller's tenure as the head of Suicide Squad was tumultuous and controversial. Despite many successes, she developed a habit of defying her superiors in Washington in order to achieve goals both legitimate and personal on more than one occasion. Her relationship with the Squad itself was one of mutual dislike. Most of the team's criminal members did not take to Waller's methods, and even the team's heroes were often at odds with Waller. Waller's inability to deal and compromise with her people led to the death of a US senator. Nonetheless, the team remained loyal to her, often choosing to side with her instead of the government. Waller's underhand methods have led to her being put on trial more than once and she eventually found herself serving prison time for her pursuit of an organized crime cartel based in New Orleans called the LOA and killing its leadership. However, she is eventually pardoned and released a year later to reorganize the Squad as a freelance mercenary group at the behest of Sarge Steel to deal with a crisis in Vlatava. After a brief "retirement", she rejoins federal service, initially as Southeastern regional director for the Department of Extranormal Operations before being promoted to Secretary of Metahuman Affairs as a member of the Lex Luthor Presidential Administration. Lex Luthor's brief tenure in office leads to Amanda Waller being jailed again before being released under orders to take command of Checkmate following the Infinite Crisis debacle involving Maxwell Lord. In the American-interest, Waller used her position to frame and turn public opinion against Black Adam and his wife Isis during Khandaq's attempted reveal to the world. While control of Checkmate was eventually turned to the United Nations, the American President strong-armed the other UN members to keep Waller as the group's "White Queen" and she continued to pursue the US agenda, secretly using the Suicide Squad to perform missions in favor of American interests and blackmailing potential agents like Fire to serve her. Involvement * Waller recruits New Heroes and New Villains into various Suicide Squad teams during PvP instances where there aren't enough players to create full hero and full villain teams. * Waller makes contact with various New Heroes and New Villains teams through Player Briefings during Alerts such as the H.I.V.E. Moon Base, Area 51, Bludhaven, and Smallville. * Waller issues Mail to heroes and villains who complete certain Alert Player Briefing collections. Trivia * Amanda Waller first appeared in Legends #1 in 1986, and was created by John Ostrander * Amanda Waller is voiced by Debra Cole. * Checkmate was originally known as The Agency and was first formed by Amanda Waller to serve as a small, quasi-independent branch of Task Force X. * Initially, American President Horne and Ambassador Trautmann wanted Waller to be involved in Checkmate's operational teams as the Black Queen, however, the rest of the U.N. did not trust her with that kind of power due to her past history involving Task Force X, Lex Luthor and other black ops involvements. Due to Horne's insistence, the council compromised to have her on the White side with the limitation that if she ever dabbled in Checkmate operations she would be ousted from the organization. Gallery WallerCom (Old).png|Original Com Screen See also * Checkmate * Suicide Squad External links * Wikipedia * Amanda Waller DC Database Category:Suicide Squad Category:Checkmate Category:Civilians